


I Still Worship the Flame

by sweetoctopodes



Series: Royai Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fire metaphors everywhere, Fluff and Smut, It's just 2k of smut my dudes, Shameless Smut, Too Many Metaphors Probably, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetoctopodes/pseuds/sweetoctopodes
Summary: It takes less than a minute for a flashover to occur: a unique happenstance where the smoke in a room ignites and everything burns in well, a flash. The distinct environmental requirements are as follows:A sparkA flameFlammable objects reaching their flash pointThe hotel door closes behind them.





	I Still Worship the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really hard time not labeling this as "There's an overdone fire metaphor and they bone." That's it, that's the fic. Written for day 3 of Royai Week 2019: Flashover

If it’s one thing Roy Mustang knows well, it’s fire. There’s a comforting thrill to it, an excitement and anxiety to it. And he knows how fires start, how they grow, and how they consume. And all it takes is a spark to burn the whole world to ashes. 

A flashover is no different. It takes less than a minute for a flashover to occur: a unique happenstance where the smoke in a room ignites and everything burns in well, a flash. The distinct environmental requirements are as follows: 

  1. A spark
  2. A flame
  3. Flammable objects reaching their flash point



The hotel door closes behind them. 

“I must say, Lieutenant, your methods might be a bit unorthodox but at least it kept us from getting caught. Thank you.” He begins to untie his tie. The gala had been stressful, to say the least, but perhaps it hadn’t all been bad.

Hawkeye smiles. “We can always leave out the part of ‘My Lieutenant kissed me in order to keep our cover story’ out of the final report.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he says. “Besides, it wasn’t all that terrible in the end and we got our information.” He takes off his shoes. Mustang spends a second too long admiring Hawkeye’s form: a tightly fitting black dress, high backed and plunging neckline. The toned definition of her muscles excites him in a way that shouldn’t. And yet, he can’t help but think of kissing her again. She’s his Lieutenant, but she’s also his friend. 

Hawkeye purses her lips. “I’ll have to write that on my dating resume. Not terrible to kiss.” She takes the bobby pins out of her hair and lets it fall down over her shoulders. They have one more night before extraction; they need to stay low and keep cover until then. What better way than to relax in their hotel room? They  _ are  _ supposed to pretend to be a couple for the weekend, anyway. Besides, the updo gave her a headache after an hour. The kiss earlier had felt almost too comfortable. Something natural, something they could do over and over without it ever growing dull. It felt like safety, like comfort, like home. 

“You know what I mean,” he says dryly. He gives her a look, soft yet somehow full of vibrance. He subconsciously licks his own lips. 

“Do I?” she teases. She places a hand on her hip before moving to gather her normal clothes to change into, placing them on the chair near the bed. She lifts her hair above her neck and turns her back to him. “Can you get the zipper for me?”

A spark.

Mustang’s fingers tremble ever so slightly as he sets one hand on her shoulder and the other hand tugs at the zipper on her dress. His heart seems to leap into his throat. It’s a sensual moment as the zipper slowly travels down her back, fabric loosening from her body, exposing a hint of the scars on her back. He swallows hard as the zipper reaches the end at the small of her back. He steps back quickly, like a child who touched a match for the first time. 

A flame.

She turns to face him, blinking slowly and letting her hand fall back to its resting position at her side, hair tumbling down her shoulders as a result. She stays there, staring at him. It feels so inevitable in a way, what she wants to do to him and what she wants him to do to her. She tasted a kiss from him and now the curiosity of  _ more  _ threatens to overwhelm her. Instead of stepping back and going to the bathroom to change she just stays there. 

Mustang places a hand on her cheek. “Hawkeye, I…” He doesn’t have any idea what else should come after those words. He always moves with such confidence and yet here he feels unsteady and uncertain, wondering if he’s already crossed the line with her or if they’ve already danced around and over it. He tries to ignore the arousal he feels growing in his groin. She reaches out and places a hand on his upper arm. It’s a gentle touch but feels like pure electricity crackling through his entire body.

A flashover can be prevented if the flame is put out in time. There’s a brief minute between the initial flame and the smoke catching fire: the key is acting quickly and effectively before the objects in a room reach their flash point.

However, if two objects have already reached their flash point before the flame can even catch them, there is no preventing the inevitable. Everything else will be burned to ash, regardless.

They stand like that for a second, both of them frozen with both excitement and fear about what is about to happen and what should happen instead. Roy leans his head down and kisses her, softer than when they had kissed to keep their cover. It’s experimental, a question, a hypothesis. He pulls back for a moment before Riza’s lips crash upon his like waves upon a rocky shore.

And the fire consumes.

Her fingers grasp at anything she can get her hands on: his hair, his jacket, his back. She kisses him like he is air and she is drowning. She can feel herself growing wetter as his hands run up and down her sides, only just avoiding her breasts. She pulls him closer and begins to help him remove his jacket. Her fists ball up as they grasp his shirt. 

Roy is the first one to break the kiss, breathing heavily and gasping for air. He knows better than both of them: playing with fire will get someone burned. But the flame has already grown far beyond going back now. 

“We shouldn’t,” he says, his lips wandering down from her earlobe to her neck, her collarbone and she bites back a moan. 

She doesn’t even pull away when she says, “Do you want to stop?”

In response, Roy pulls off his shirt and undershirt, exposing the large scar from Lust’s spear on his abdomen. He then, gently, drops the strap of her dress down over her shoulders; one strap and then the other. Riza does the rest and lets her dress pool around her ankles on the floor, leaving her standing in just her bra and underwear. Her breathing is heavy and for a split second there’s a moment of hesitation. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispers in her ear. His breath sends a shiver down her spine. He touches her chest gently, getting accustomed to the feel of her skin on his. His thumb travels over a nipple and she bites her lip. 

“You don’t need to touch me like I’m going to break,” she says. “If I didn’t want this I wouldn’t be doing this, okay?” 

Somehow, she always manages to read his mind. “In that case,” he begins. Roy nearly trips over himself trying to get his pants off. And there’s a brief moment of hesitation before removing his underwear, too. But out of the corner of his eye he can see her doing the same and it’s the courage he needs to grab her arms and toss her onto the bed, legs spread out before him. He kisses the inside of her thigh and she immediately holds on tight to his hair as she tries to pull him just a bit higher where she wants him. 

“Please,” she says with a whine. There was something so incredible and simultaneously freeing about seeing Mustang before her like this. He sucks a hickey into her thigh and the sound that comes out of her mouth sounds ridiculous to her and like angels singing to him. 

Roy smiles softly, gently at her before his grin turns devious and vicious and oh god, Riza knows that look: trouble. Which really just boils down to one fact: she is going to be thoroughly fucked tonight and she is desperately looking forward to it. 

Just as her thoughts begin to wander, Roy swipes his tongue across her mound and her legs tighten around his head and her back arches with pleasure. His lips and tongue move in sync and for a moment she wonders if he’s not just writing the alphabet across her clitoris but alchemical symbols and equations. That curiosity is quickly replaced by the realization that her orgasm is building far quicker than she expected -- far quicker than normal, even. She can barely squeak out a word before she’s screaming into a pillow she specifically grabbed to muffle her moans. 

Her grip releases on his hair and Roy realizes that her knuckles were white. He massages her hips as her breathing slows back down and she comes down from her orgasm. Roy slowly crawls up her body to kiss her, the tang of her still on his tongue. Her kisses are passionate but exhausted, and Riza has to take another moment to breathe. 

“Wow,” she sighs. “Just wow.” 

Roy smiles at Riza. “We’re not done yet,” he says, kissing around her breasts and between them before finally pulling a nipple into his mouth and he swears she comes again. Her hands search everywhere for him, grabbing onto him wherever she can, part of her still not quite believing that he’s here with her like this. 

With ease, she flips him over onto his back and straddles him, kissing him while sliding against his hips, not yet placing herself over his very hard, already dripping cock. He pulls her close to him and she laughs -- Riza Hawkeye laughs and it is the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. She grabs hold of his hands and pins them down on either side of his body, finally positioning herself on top of his cock.

“Ready?” she asks with a smile.

“If you don’t I’ll fire you,” Roy retorts. With ease, she slides down over him and there’s a moment when he thinks he might come just from the sensation. It isn’t just the sensation, it’s  _ her.  _ Roy has had sex before. Roy has had good sex, great sex before. But this? This is a different scale altogether. It’s their understanding of each other, the way they can communicate without words which makes every word between them all the more incredible.

Roy holds her tight. “Don’t move yet. Please.” 

Riza just bends down and kisses him softly. Take your time, my sweet, she says with a kiss. He kisses her back. I love you. She rocks her hips ever so slightly on top of him and the message is loud and clear: she loves him too. Once the feeling of coming too soon subsides, he just nods and starts thrusting inside her, slow and gentle to start. She’s so wet. She’s so wet and it’s all because of this, because of  _ him _ . 

Riza doesn’t particularly want to go slow, however. She picks up speed and begins to fuck him harder. No, not just fucking. He can’t say it, but he knows what this is. Roy can feel her tighten around him, the flutter of her all around him. 

“Oh god, Riza please,” he whimpers. At the informal use of her name, her back arches and she comes again. Roy can only smile. She’s so beautiful, so strong and wonderful and silent and...his own orgasm begins to build as his thrusts become reckless. 

“Come for me, sir,” she whispers in his ear. And with that, Roy finds himself practically screaming as he comes inside of her. Eventually, he slows down and Riza practically collapses on top of him, only sliding off him as his cock begins to soften. Although for her, he might be able to do another round in a few minutes. 

He cradles her face in his hands and kisses her. “I don’t regret this. Whatever the consequences, I don’t regret this.” 

Her eyes close as she drifts off to a post-coital sleep. “I don’t either, Roy. I don’t regret a moment.” Roy holds her tightly to his chest and finds himself drifting off to sleep as well, dreaming of a world where this could be their life instead.


End file.
